houseofanubiscartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamien Malik
Jamien Malik= Jamien Malik, also known as Jamien Shawn "James" Malik 'is a new student at the Anubis House. He and Nina are very good friends. He joined Sibuna and became the leader of Sibuna. Fabian invited him along with Shark and Rose. He became good friends with Amber Millington before he start dating Willow Jenks. His power is to heal. Jamien is a bit goofy, silly, and funny but brave. His smartness and braveness is the reason why he is the Leader of Sibuna in Season 1, Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5. Jamien also has a weakness, his allergies, Chalk Powder. In Season 2, he didn't become one of the The Sibuna Five because he was lost at the beginning of House of Cries but returned in House of Fakes. In House of New Friends, he was first introduced. In the Intro of House of News, he and Rose was the only one who was in the Intro along with Fabian Rutter, Nina Martin, Eddie Miller, Mara Jaffray, KT Rush, and Patricia Williamson. In House of Cries, Jamien was took by Kimberly Wison, the daughter of a former enemy, Trudelia. He was not in the Intro of House of Cries to House of Fakes. Nina also didn't appeared in Sibuna and the Intro of House of Do's because Nina finds Jamien for the entire Season. In Season 5, he also disappeared, he was kidnaped by Meep, who turned out to be a good guy. His power is to Heal People, Animals, or Plants. His power also has a negative side, it only uses it's healing powers three times a day. Nina also has the power to heal with her tears of gold. '''Jamien Malik '''is the son Ivan Malik and Jenny Malik, Jamien has a sister named, Irish Malik. He has an uncle named, Donvverwike Malik. His family lives in Shanghai, China where they have their own Mansion, Condo. and their own Ampartments which they let people from China rent. Jamien's surname is currently unknown. "Malik" is just their family's surname, aswell Irish and Jamien, so they can be British Citizens, revealed in House of Whiles. He is also a great-grandchild, along with Irish, of Jake's great grandfather, Luis-Antonio del Vega, making Jake his 3rd cousin, this was revealed in House of Victory where they (Jake and Jamien) wrote him (Luis de Vega) as their great grand-father. Look at the family tree at The "Family ". He was born on July 30 at the airplaine, this brings him good luck. According to Trudelline, he is a skilled air-controller because he was born at an airplaine, it explains why he was the last to be defeated in the Air Games. At the age of 1 (10 months according to his dad), he is a skilled artist, according to his dad when he arrived at the Anubis House. When he was 6, he got a part at a famous movie called "A Kid's Priority", he had the part of "Alvin". Then, at the age of 10, he got a scholarship from 4th grade to Freshmen-Level 1. At the age of 16, he was voted "Outstanding Appearance" at his old school. At the age of 18, he moved to Anubis House to study Martial Arts and British Language which offered him another scholarship to graduate from Senior to 2nd year College, which makes him a schoolyear older than his friends. In Season 5, He graduated school at the age of 21. In the Movie, Sibuna Back, he and his friends are all graduated, except for Rose, because Rose is a year younger than them. In Season 6, he'll have a job as a Mechanics and Technology Engineer. |-| Relationships= '(Former Crush, Girlfriend) Willow is the first person who Jamien met since he got at the Anubis House. When they first met, Jamien asks her if there was any water, Willow answers that he's cute. Jamien replies thanks then they both walk away. In House of Missing, Jamien asks Amber out, Jamien makes Willow jealous, Willow gets jealous but congratulates them both. In House of Goodbyes, Amber breaks up with Jamien because she loves Alfie, Jamien is happy for them, He asks Willow on a date in the next season. When Jamien is lost, Willow was the first to know that he was gone, Willow also was the one who told Nina to find him. In the fourth season, he breaks up with her to focus on his studies because his grades have been low, but gets back with her at the next season. See Jamien and Willow (Close Friends, Roommate, Class-partners) Jamien was mentioned in the first episode by Trudy as a roommate of Mick. In the next episode, he sees Mick's and his room and when he opens the door, he saw Mick shirtless and was playing a banjo. |-| Trivia= *Willow is his first friend, Mick is second, Eddie is third, despite Shark being last. *He speaks French, Chinese, Korean, Filipino, Russian and Dutch. *French and Chinese are his signature languages. *When he is nervous, he somehow speaks Chinese, French, backwards or even backwards fastly. *Sometimes, he sleepwalks and sleeptalks. He mostly says "Get Out of my Room!". Category:Sibuna Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Anubis Residents Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Heroes Category:Missing Characters Category:Leaders of Sibuna Category:The Sibuna Five